Collecting the Stars
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: "Takao Kazunari, namaku?" dan serpihan memori yang ia tinggalkan harus segera dikumpulkan kembali. Jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya yang bisa ia ingat soal orang yang dia cintai. Multichapt, akan di update random, jangan harap cepat update, RnR?


**Warning**: This is my first multi chapter, and I don't know when will I update this one. I do typos, plothole, over-skip time, and such, if you willing, please leave review on the review box. Or maybe some suggestion for the next chapt. Thanks for reading~~!

Chara-Death, Unrequited Love, Hurt/Comfort I guess? But maybe it will turn to a happy ending or Friendship, nyay.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Die didn't mean leaving this world behind, because I know that they will always live in our heart,"_

_._

_._

_._

Midorima Shintarou hari ini menutup usia.

Sejatinya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kisah seorang Midorima Shintarou akan berakhir pada insiden kecelakaan yang melibatkan dua murid lulusan Shutoku itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Midorima akan secepat ini pergi, dan semua orang bersedih, semua orang menangisi kepergiannya. Pemakamannya berjalan dengan haru dan serius.

Adik kelas menangisi dirinya, teman-teman satu angkatannya mencoba tegar, namun toh tangis pun akhirnya pecah diantara raungan yang bersahutan diruang kremasi. Semua berjalan normal, semua merasa sedih, namun jika kau melihat lebih jauh, tidak ada yang melihat sosok Takao Kazunari, maupun team Teiko-teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu.

Karena, Takao tak tahu apa-apa soal hal itu.

Walaupun diberitakan bahwa kecelakaan tersebut melibatkan dua orang murid lulusan Shutoku empat tahun yang lalu, dan Takao Kazunari adalah salah satu korbannya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Walaupun berpergian di hari dimana insiden itu terjadi adalah ide Takao Kazunari, mereka tengah berkendara menggunakan mobil keluarga Midorima, menuju salah satu pameran lukisan yang dikata-kata adalah langka dikota mereka.

Tapi, sungguh, dia tak tahu...

_Ia..._

.

.

.

"Takao Kazunari,"

"Namaku?"

"Duapuluh satu tahun, bintang, scorpio, tinggi, seratus delapan puluh tujuh_—_" ucapan-ucapan yang seolah keluar masuk ke pendengaran sang lelaki bersurai gelap, iris legamnya mengerjap, merasa antusias di satu sisi, dan disisi lain terlihat bodoh akan ketidak tahuannya. Sedangkan sosok lima orang lain berdiri di kaki kasur rumah sakit, sesekali menatap satu sama lain dengan alis berkerut. Ketika Takao sadar, hal yang paling aneh yang mereka dengar pertama kali adalah.

"Maaf, lalu, kalian siapa?"

Seolah menghantam satu persatu dari mereka dengan balok kayu tepat di ulu hati, tidak ada yang berani melepaskan satu jawabanpun, alih-alih, mereka hanya bertatapan. Merasa sedikit khawatir, sosok Takao Kazunari yang selalu penuh candaan adalah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan-dan mereka berharap pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah salah satu dari kebohongan busuk Takao. Namun ekspresi itu, iris legam yang tidak menukik melainkan menatap mereka berlima dengan sebuah tatapan yang-sama sekali bukan Takao.

"Takao, kau lupa?" salah satu dari mereka, bersurai biru langit, berjalan mendekat. Sedangkan tidak ada yang berusaha menahan Kuroko ketika dia menggapai wajah Takao, mengelusnya perlahan dengan gestur keibuan.

"Takao?" pemuda itu membalas, nadanya penuh pertanyaan.

"Amnesia," suara lain menyela, dan iris heterchromia itu maju selangkah mendekat, memperhatikan sang subjek dihadapan dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata. Akashi Seijuro tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini terjadi, tidak ada yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. "Amnesia, benturan keras dibelakang kepala dapat menimbulkan distorsi ingatan yang berujung dengan terkuncinya beberapa memori, dan ada yang bersifat permanent, kuharap yang satu ini hanya bualan, Takao Kazunari," suaranya naik satu oktaf, mengetahui sahabat mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan adalah cukup, dan Akashi tidak menerima bualan apapun dalam kurun waktu tigabulan kedepan.

Namun Takao hanya bisa terdiam, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan bualan, maafkan aku," '_maafkan aku_' dan Kuroko menenggak ludah, sisa dari mereka melepas dengusan pelan.

Maafkan aku dengan nada bersalah, benar-benar bukan Takao.

Jadi mereka tahu ini bukan main-main, sudah cukup bukti dan tidak satupun dari mereka mencoba untuk bertanya kembali, karena hasilnya akan sama saja. Takao pun tidak terlihat seperti tengah menahan tawa karena berhasil mengelabui lima orang mantan pemain basket Teiko terkenal, dan harusnya, jika Takao yang tengah mereka tatap ini benar-benar Takao, ia akan cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih chaos dari yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi sayangnya, dihadapan mereka ini (dengan _amat_ tidak diharapkan) bukan Takao Kazunari yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah hening canggung tumbuh diantara mereka ber enam sampai Aomine Daiki menyergah, suaranya kesal, seolah ingin membanting barang tepat didepan Takao Kazunari karena tingkah lakunya yang benar-benar tidak tepat waktu.

Namun perlakuan kasar bukan jawaban, jadi Aomine hanya berjalan mendekat, menarik ujung selimut yang digunakan Takao dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Midorima Shintarou, pemakamannya hari ini, dan kau bahkan tidak ingat dirimu sendiri?!" dia mencoba menjaga nadanya agar tidak terlalu kasar, namun gagal, ia geram.

Takao menenggak ludah, memutar spektrum jelaganya menatap satu persatu, seolah menghitung sesuatu yang ia tak tahu. Dan ia kembali menatap iris biru gelap Aomine, terlihat tidak yakin.

"Midorima Shintarou_—_apakah dia seseorang yang harusnya berada disini?"

Demi dewa, Aomine Daiki kali ini ingin sekali membanting vas bunga disamping mereka.

.

.

.

Sisa tigapuluh menit dari jadwal tengok mereka digunakan untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya, siapa Takao Kazunari, dimana dia bersekolah selama enam tahun awal pendidikannya, dan dimana dia menghabiskan masa tingkat menengah, dan Shutoku adalah sekolah tinggi yang dia ambil sebelum mengejar Midorima Shintarou demi Universitas. Takao tidak mencoba menyangkal apapun, ia tidak bisa menyangkal satupun perkataan Akashi ataupun Kise Ryouta_—_seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang perangainya sudah macam artis papan atas (Walaupun dengan fakta, _ya_, Kise memang model). Karena, mau bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa menyangkal, tidak satupun cerita itu ia ingat, semuanya seperti serpihan pasir yang berhembus di padang kering bernama ingatan sepi.

Beberapa kali dia membuang pandangan, dan berkontak mata dengan sosok tegap berkulit gelap, dan sosok itu_—_Aomine Daiki, hanya akan mendengus kesal. Untuk sesaat, Takao berasumsi bahwa sosok 'Midorima Shintarou' ini adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi mereka berlima, _atau_ mungkin juga dirinya.

"Kau dan Midocchi kan satu SMA, _ssu_~" Kise Ryouta, duduk dibangku disamping tempat tidur, tangannya piawai dengan pisau dan sebutir apel. Sembari menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa akhir dari Takao, Kise menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana Midorima bertemu dengan Takao, bagaimana pertandngan basket mereka dan serentetan cerita memuji keahlian Midorima Shintarou sebagai _3-point shooter_. Takao, sesekali tertawa tipis, namun tak pernah lebih dari hembusan angin diantara gigi. Cerita berlanjut, kekalahan mereka, kenaikan kelas, reuni Midorima dengan teman-teman sekolah menengahnya, bagaimana kelulusan mereka_—_yang Kise akui kebanyakan dia hanya mendengarnya dari beberapa gadis asal Shutoku.

"Dan Midorima, _meninggal_?" tanya nya terpatah, ia mendongak, mencoba mencari jawaban diantara keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Kuroko menggigit bibir sebelum mengangguk dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Aku_—_turut berduka," satu-satunya lelaki berambut gelap di ruangan itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram ujung selimut, nada suaranya berkata dia ikut bersedih-namun sedih atas kematiannya tanpa tahu siapa Midorima Shintarou adalah sebuah omong kosong.

"Kau memang seharusnya," Aomine mendecak kesal, tangan tersilang didepan dada dan punggungnya menyender pada dinding diseberang kasur, tubuhnya membentuk pose santai yang dibuat-buat. Takao meringis kecil, ia ingin, namun tak bisa.

Pada fakta bahwa Midorima Shintarou adalah sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatan, _bagaimana bisa dia sedih_?

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, _ssu__—_" Kise mendeham pelan, dan Takao menoleh pada pemuda itu. Pukul lima sore, yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua_—_empat yang lain tidak mau terlalu lama pada ruangan yang atmosfernya seperti berbicara dengan orang mati. Namun Takao meminta Kise tinggal, karena dia pikir Kise lah yang bisa membantu dirinya dan segala masalah kehilangan ingatannya ini. Kise tidak banyak bicara, ia sudah kehabisan cerita, bersekolah di sekolah tinggi yang berbeda jadi tidak membantu untuk menceritakan siapa Midorima pada Takao, mungkin seharusnya dia menelpon salah satu murid asal Shutoku untuk membantu.

"_—_Kau dan Midocchi itu sepasang kekasih,"

"_Eh?_"

"..Ehe_—_" Kise tertawa kering, sedikit banyak mentertawakan respon dan ekspresi Takao yang membelalak. Detik berikutnya, semburat merah mewarnai pipi Kazunari, dan dia harus menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lutut ketika dia memeluk lututnya dan meringkuk diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Sudah tiga tahun, sebenarnya," Kise menambahkan, mengharapkan respon dari pemuda itu selain suara-suara dari hembusan nafas yang terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, Kise-san?" Takao, setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya menarik pandangannya kembali dari kegelapan pelukan tangannya sendiri untuk menatap Kise Ryouta yang tengah memainkan beberapa buket bunga tanda duka diatas meja dipojok ruang pasien. Kise tidak membalas pandangan mereka, hanya terkekeh geli.

"Karena katanya kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintaimu, dan memberitahu ini padamu berarti aku memaksa kau untuk mengingat Mido_cchi_ sebagai kekasih, bukan teman, dan itu akan terdengar _sangaaat_ aneh," dia berkacak pinggang, semburat jingga yang menembus kaca membuat paras Kise Ryouta jadi sedikit agak susah diterka, dibalik sinar menyilaukan, Takao dapat membaca ekspresi sakit Kise setelah mengatakan perkataannya.

Takao memejamkan mata, dia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Kise, karena dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya dan Midorima benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Apakah dirinya yang dulu_—_yang masih penuh memori dan kenangan, mencintai Midorima Shintarou sepenuh hati? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar seperti angin ribut didalam benaknya, sejenak, memberinya perasaan sakit yang amat dalam. Apakah dirinya yang kosong ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat bahkan sosok orang yang dia cintai? Jika benar mereka seorang kekasih, seharusnya ia menangis ketika mendengar Midorima sudah tidak ada, harusnya dia meraung dan meminta pergi ke pemakaman Shintarou.

Namun sayangnya, dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Midorima Shintarou adalah sosok yang berharga untuk Takao Kazunari, dulu.

_—Ah..._

"Kise-san," dia memanggil sejenak, ketika berhasil membuka pandangannya kembali dan mengitari ruangan. Ia melanjut sebelum Kise sanggup memberi respon, sebuah pertanyaan lain, dan Tako berharap kali ini pertanyaannya tidak sia-sia.

"Apakah, aku _mencintai_ Midorima Shintarou?"

...

"Ya, Takao,"

Kise seolah mereguk pasir dalam perkataannya, emas bertemu jelaga, sore hari itu seolah menjadi jawaban dari apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau amat, sangat, mencintai Midorima Shintarou."

.

.

.

Mungkin dirinya yang tanpa ingatan adalah sosok yang lain, ketika kedua orang tuanya menyuruhnya pulang kerumah karena-jelas, pada kondisi seperti itu dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan universitas. Dan beban batin yang diterima seseorang pada masa-masa dua bulan setelah mendapat amnesia akan benar-benar menyakitkan. Takao menarik statusnya sebagai mahasiswa, kembali ke rumah, dimana dia seharusnya merasa aman.

Namun sesuatu menggelitik perasaannya, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Dia tidak harus mengulang kehidupan, dia tidak harus kembali mengingat orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah ia ingat, ia tidak perlu mempelajari kembali apa yang sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya, dan ia tidak perlu mencari cinta yang sudah ia miliki sebelumnya.

Maka, malam itu, sebelum kepulangan esok hari kerumah yang _seharusnya_ membuat ia nyaman. Dengan telepon genggam ditelinga, layarnya menyala, dan ia tengah menelpon seseorang.

Nada panggilan menggema diruangan sepi, ia cukup mandiri di saat seperti ini dan berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak menungguinya sampai besok ia pulang. Malam tidak dingin, namun dia bisa merasakan bulu romanya berdiri ketika suara diujung telepon menjawab.

"Kise-san, ini aku, Takao," dia memulai, dengan jeda nafas, dia melanjut kembali dengan terburu-buru.

"Kise-san, bantu aku," suaranya sendu, dan Kise hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, seolah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "_—_Aku mau mengingat Midorima Shintarou, bantu aku,"

"Aku mau tahu sosok yang ku cinta sepersekian hari yang lalu,"

Angin berhembus pelan, dan dia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan jendela yang terbuka. Ujung hidungnya panas, dan pelupuk matanya basah.

"Bantu aku, Kise-san, aku mau tahu siapa diriku."

_—Dan mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Midorima Shintarou._

Kise, disisi pembicara yang lain, hanya menggumam tanda setuju.

_._

_._

_._

_—My shattered memories, And I will come back to find you [1/?]—_


End file.
